


Перед выбором

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Gen, Авангард (KLDSTV), Авангард никого не бьёт, И даже не пытается, Кто-то подменил Авангард, Упоминается Дрозд/Рося, осторожно берегитесь 113-ая комната
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: Когда ты капитан самой скандально известной команды Колдовстворца, кухня в твоей общаге никогда не будет безопасным местом.
Kudos: 15





	Перед выбором

— Ну нет, — раздаётся из коридора громкий голос Олега. Хорошо поставленный, таким в своём клубе дебатов он душит оппонентов. — Не сегодня.

— Кто там, Олежа? — переливающимся голосом спрашивает Ян из комнаты. Дрозд перелистывает страницу учебника. Голос у Яна переливается по двум причинам: только что они закончили двухчасовой спор из-за полотенец и зубных щёток его победой, а ещё Олег просто терпеть не мог “Олежу”. 

— Иди отсюда, — не обращает на него внимания Олег, — слушай, чисто по-человечески. Катись, дай мне отдохнуть.

— Кто там? 

Спросил бы Дрозда. Дрозд вот прекрасно знает, кто там.

Мартын прорывает оборону в лице “Олежи” как и бычно — напористо и бескомпромиссно. В дни, когда настроение у обоих получше, они могут сцепиться на пороге минут на сорок: Олег считает, что комната номер 113 — закрытая для Авангарда территория, Авангард считает иначе. Если по честному, Авангард считает, что для него нет закрытых территорий, ага, щаз. 

Дрозд вздыхает. Затем откладывает учебник.

— Короче, — Мартын успевает послать Яна, появиться на пороге комнаты, увидеть, что Дрозд уже встал с кровати, и ткнуть большим пальцем в коридор: — ...На кухню?

— Да идите вы нахер, — мрачнеет Олег, — я, вообще-то, чай собирался пить.

— На кухню, — кивает Дрозд. — Можешь попить чай с нами.

— Велика радость, — ворчит тот, машет рукой и уходит в комнату. 

Кухня в 113-ой переживала многое. Здесь жгли кальян, распивали булус, играли во взрыв-карты, курили траву (и чуть не оказались вышвырнуты за это из команды после едва минувшего исключения из школы, да, Жук, чтоб тебе икалось), пили алкоголь — и в большинстве случаев оставались живы после этого. Здесь даже дрались — мы ведь говорим об Авангарде — но только тогда, когда Ян уезжал на каникулы. “Примитивно и отвратительно”, — говорил он и расставлял самые противные арканы, которые реагировали на драки. После яновских ловушек-заклинаний драться на кухне 113-ой желание пропало даже у Мор, а это о многом говорит. Мамая, правда, было не сломить. 

Мартын устраивается на стуле с крайне недовольным видом. Дрозд молча заваривает себе и Олегу чай, повернувшись к сокоманднику спиной. Обычно это выражение рожи у Мартына означало следующее: эти остолопы что-то себе выдумали, сами себя разозлили, сами чего-то нарешали, сами натворили дел, а к Дрозду признаваться все вместе идти не захотели. Ну а дальше — как уж извилины у них заработали. Цуефа, соломинка, мордобой… Хотя, судя по тому, что синяков на Мартыне не было, в этот раз обошлось без мордобоя. 

Дрозду досталась команда тупиц. 

— Короче, — повторяет Мартын, ёрзая на стуле. — В общем. 

— Не тяни кота за яйца, — помогает ему Дрозд, — заебал. Олег! — зовёт. — Чай забери.

— Там две ложки сахара?

— Две!

— А я пью с одной!

— Иди нахуй! — кричит Дрозд и выливает чай в раковину, чтобы заварить новый. — Давай, Мартын, у меня от Тахаутдинова домашки по истории — ёбнешься. Что у вас там опять…

— Какие у тебя планы на Мельгунову? — на “Мельгуновой” он как-то аж закашлялся. А Дрозд — чуть кипяток себе на носки не пролил вместо олеговой чашки. Он повернулся к Мартыну, который напряженно пялился в стол, и пару секунд ошарашенно на него смотрел. Потом переспросил:

_— Чего?_

Какие у него планы… на Росю? В каком блять смысле?

Его отношения с Росей команды не касались никак. Никаким образом. Две паралельные прямые, и в евклидовой геометрии они _не пересекаются_. Чёрт возьми, Дрозд приложил к этому столько усилий!

Рося — мягкая, вежливая, солнечная, неконфликтная — была всем, чем _не был_ Авангард. Чёрное и белое. День и ночь. Солнце и луна. Его Рося, блин, и его же сраный Авангард. 

— Ну, типа… — Судя по лицу Мартына, если бы ему предложили смерть в качестве приятной альтернативы происходящему разговору, он бы выбрал не задумываясь. — Вы там с ней… После твоего выпуска… Того самого?

— Того самого _чего?_ — тоном Дрозда можно было выбивать двери. 

— Бля, да встречаться будете, Дрозд, харе, — он психанул, — она нас стремается. А нам лето планировать надо. Мы едем в Поныри или как вообще? 

Поездка в Поныри — дом отдыха в Курской области — была для Авангарда традиционной. В Понырях можно было встретиться с выпускниками, от души поиграть, пожарить шашлык и познакомиться со старыми друзьями тренера — обычно старыми игроками прибалтийских сборных. Иногда приезжали игроки вроде Алдыбашева или Рубиковой — из передовых клубов. Жестких тренировок не было и можно было приезжать с кем захочешь. Ставинская каждый год приезжала с женихом (все уже заколебались ждать, когда он уже станет мужем), а Хнерков каждый год с разной девушкой приезжал и каждый раз утверждал, что вот-де вот в этот раз это настоящее!

Нынешний состав Авангарда никого с собой не привозил.

И дело было не в том, что они были самыми младшими на сборах. Нет, причина была проще: у нынешнего состава Авангарда были только они сами. Друг у друга.

Маленькая неуживчивая стая; такой концентрации одиночек ни в одном составе Авангарда до них не было; маленькие дикие животные; не только друзья, не только сокомандники.

“Милый, — говорила Дрозду мама, — это уже не друзья. Друзья — это ты и Никита Лодышев из второго подъезда. А у вас…”

...Команда. Слово не совсем точно описывало отношения между ними семерыми, но другого у Дрозда не было. 

И вот теперь —  
теперь Мартын спрашивает его про Росю.

— Моржуки говорят, что если у вас всё суперсерьёзно, то её можно взять с собой. А если нет, то они против. Но если ты хочешь, то они постараются её не сожрать.

Рося не нравилась команде. Конечно, не нравилась — да помилуйте, это Авангард, им никто не нравится. Они всех терпеть не могут. Вода мокрая, солнце горячая, Евген Ганапольский станет президентом, Авангард никого не любит. Именно поэтому Дрозд и держал свои отношения с Росей от них на расстоянии. Нет, конечно, они бы не решились прессовать её также, как прессуют подружек и дружков друг друга, но Дрозд знал своих ребят: если они прочуют, что она ему действительно нравится…

Обычный Авангард — это катастрофа. Ревнующий Авангард — это армагеддон. 

_И вот теперь —  
теперь Мартын спрашивает его про Росю._

— Моржуки? — Дрозд с хлюпаньем отпил из чашки. В его скептисе можно было искупаться. — Постараются кого-то не сожрать?

Мартын пожал плечами и раздраженно отпилил себе вилкой кусок от яновского штруделя, оставшегося на тарелке. 

— Это ты им попытался вбить, что Ярославу жрать нельзя, — Дрозд сделал ещё один глоток. — Верно?

Мартын так раскидывался кулаками и оскорблениями, что мог сойти за самого агрессивного в команде — после Мамая; но, конечно, это было не так. Иначе он бы не был вице-капитаном. Иначе бы они с тренером не обсуждали его капитанство на следующий год. Иначе он не сидел бы здесь и не жевал яновский штрудель. 

— Допустим, — мрачно согласился Мартын. — В общем, Моржуки — не проблема. Если ты хочешь взять Мельгунову. Мы в деле. 

— Вы дегенераты, — парировал Дрозд и с удовольствием отпил чай. Возражать Мартын не стал. — У вас большой авангардный совет в кладовке прошёл или что?

— Не… Просто перетерли о ситуации. Блин, пирожок найс. 

— Это штрудель.

— Хуюдель. Погребного?

— Лявданского.

— А. Ну не Алиева и на том спасибо. Тогда я доедаю. — Он бесстрашно накалывает кусок на вилку и возвращается к теме: — Слушай, давай на чистоту. Мы без тебя ехать не хотим. У тебя только июнь свободный, потом поступление, потом сборы. Соответственно, июнь или наш, или Мельгуновой. Мы с ребятами просто попиздели, прикинули варианты, — в изложении Мартына это звучало почти прилично, но Дрозд прекрасно знал, что это спокойное “попиздели” в реальности выглядело как срач, — и решили, что… Ну.

— Что, боитесь, вас не выберу? — хмыкнул Дрозд. 

Мартын посмотрел на него, как на идиота:

— А чё, тебя обязательно перед выбором ставить нужно? Мне казалось, мы как раз это и пытаемся тут разрулить. Или?

Дрозд задавил в себе желание улыбнуться, но вместо этого ответил:

— Из тебя выйдет отличный капитан, придурок. 

— Уважаемые, ваши разговоры по душам — это всё прекрасно, — раздался голос Яна, а затем он сам появился на пороге, упираясь ладонями в дверные косяки и наклоняясь в кухню. — Но я тут оставлял штрудель…

Мартын обернулся. 

Дрозд вздохнул и отпил ещё чаю.


End file.
